Always Be With You
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: Story Nr.1 of the "Popping the Question Series". After graduation Takumi struggles with the changes his new life as a university student in Tokyo will bring; attending a different college and living in a different apartment than Gii. And as if that wasn't enough there's going to be a new roommate.
1. Always Be With You: Foreword

**Foreword**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Takumi-Kun series. Do I own Takumi and Gii? If having all the manga and the DVDs counts as owning them, then definitely yes!

**About this story:** 'Always Be With You' is going to be the first story out of a set of three independent stories total; a set titled "Popping the question".  
>With Valentine's Day just around the corner, some of my friends and I decided to write either three original stories or fan fics each; every story evolving around a proposal of marriage.<p>

The requirements:  
>1. One proposal in bed<br>2. A romantic proposal  
>3. A romantic proposal followed by a dramatic event<p>

I really love the Takumi-kun series and Takumi and Gii are my favourite couple. And after having watched the whole series for the hundredth time, I decided to dedicate my three 'proposal stories' to them.  
>I wrote these stories, of course, with Hamao Kyousuke in mind as 'Takumi' and Daisuke Watanabe as 'Gii'.<p>

**Warning 1: **This story is a Boys Love story. If you don't like stories about guy x guy pairings, stop reading right here.

**Warning 2: **I'm a big 'Queer as Folk' and 'Brian x Justin' fan and I used to write QAF fan fiction. Those of you who are familiar with the series know about the very explicit and intense love scenes.  
>This fan fiction contains a graphic love scene. I tried to mitigate it somewhat compared to the one's I used to write for my QAF fics, but some of you might feel that it's still very intense. You've been warned! If you decide to read that part of the story without skipping a line, I don't want to hear any complaints later.<p>

**Warning 3: **I'm a fan of hopelessly romantic stories, so you can also expect some fluff.

Ok, enough said. I hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Feel free to review and comment. Your critique is greatly appreciated.


	2. Always Be With You: Chapter 1

**Always Be With You**

Takumi looked out the window of his new apartment in Tokyo. It was located on the fifteenth floor of a twenty-story building and offered a nice view over the vast skyline of Japan's lively capital.

The apartment itself was medium sized with two bedrooms, a combined living and dining room which included a small cooking area and a bathroom. When he'd moved in that very morning the landlord had informed Takumi that his share mate would arrive sometime in the evening.

"A new roommate," the black-haired boy whispered and sighed deeply. The idea of sharing the apartment with a total stranger made him feel nervous and uncomfortable. At Shidou he'd at least known his new roommates from the classes they'd taken together.

Takumi let his eyes wander over the city and sighed again. 'A new city, a new life, new people and new challenges,' he thought, unconsciously biting his bottom lip and his heart grew heavy. 'Almost everything is going to change. Nothing will be as it was.'

That thought scared him and although he knew that Gii, Misu and Akaike would arrive within the next few days, he couldn't help but feel lost and out of place in this big city and his thoughts drifted back to Shidou and his graduation day.

_Takumi checked his watch as he walked towards the gazebo near the greenhouse. The graduation ceremony was about to start in a little more than two hours, giving him enough time to visit and say farewell to the place where he and Gii had often met in secret after the demolition of the old concert hall. _

_When he reached his destination, he suddenly stopped in his tracks surprised to see that someone else already occupied one of the wooden benches inside the gazebo._

"_Akaike-kun?" The other boy looked up at the mentioning of his name. "Ohayo Hayama," he greeted smiling and signaled Takumi to come over and sit next to him. _

"_What are you doing," Takumi asked curiously when he noticed some sheets of paper on Akaike's lap. "I was just going over my speech for the graduation ceremony," he explained. "But the school and the dorms are too noisy for me to concentrate. Everybody's busy with either packing or preparing for the ceremony or both, so I decided to come here. How about you Hayama? Taking a trip down memory lane?" _

"_Something like that," Takumi replied with a sigh and fell silent.  
>Akaike shrugged and went back to his notes, occasionally glancing at his friend from the corner of his eye. <em>

_He instantly noticed the solemn, sad expression Takumi had on his face and he'd known the boy long enough to know what an expression like this usually meant. Finally Akaike shoved his notes aside and turned his head to face his friend. _

"_What's wrong Hayama, did something happen," he asked gently. "You look troubled." "It's nothing," Takumi answered, his eyes cast to the ground. "You'll think that I'm just being childish." _

"_I don't think so Hayama," Akaike said with a serious undertone in his voice. "I'm your friend and I'd never make fun of anything that troubles you. So, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"_

"_Well recently, with the graduation coming up and everything, I've been thinking a lot about the future," Takumi began hesitantly as he met his friend's gaze. "So many things are going to change…" "This is related to Gii, isn't it," Akaike interrupted, smiling mildly. _

_Takumi nodded and sighed dejectedly. "Recently I just can't help but feel that, with every step we take forward in our lives, we're somehow forced further apart. At first, because of the freshmen who started to attend Shidou, Gii and I were forced to attend different classes and to stay in different rooms. We could only meet sporadically and in secret. _

_Now, starting April, we're not only going to attend different universities, but we'll also be living in totally different parts of town. Tokyo is such a big city and I'm afraid that we might lose each other in its hustle and bustle. _

_And what will be after we graduate and enter the working world…," his voice trailed off and he hung his head. Akaike nodded understandingly. "Listen, Hayama," he said softly and placed a hand on Takumi's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. _

"_There's absolutely no way that Gii would ever let something like this happen. He loves you more than anything in this world. It sounds cheesy, but that's how it is. This guy would literally travel to the end of the world and give up everything to be with you. He needs you as much as you need him and he would go crazy if he had to live without you." _

"_Akaike-kun," Takumi stammered and looked back up. "So, don't give way to such gloomy thoughts," the head of the disciplinary committee continued with a smile. _

"_I think you should be grateful. At least you and Gii will be living in the same city, not everybody is that lucky. Just think about Shingyouji and Misu. Since Shingyouji is going to be a student at this school for one more year and Misu will be studying in Tokyo, these two will be able to meet during the holidays only and maybe on some weekends, depending on how busy they're going to be with their studies." _

"_You're right," Takumi said thoughtfully. "It's going to be tough for both of them." Akaike nodded. "Yes, so you should consider yourself lucky. Besides I will be living in Tokyo as well. We might be staying in different places, but Misu and I will do what we can to support you and Gii, just like we've done until now." _

"Gii," Takumi whispered longingly into the empty room. "What are you doing right now?" He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to their last meeting after the graduation ceremony.

"_Have a safe trip to America and try not to overwork yourself, OK," Takumi said and tried to smile bravely. "I'm going to miss you so much." _

_It would be about five weeks until their first meeting in Tokyo and the fact that he would have to spend them at home in Shizuoka with his parents didn't make it any easier for Takumi to say good-bye to his beloved boyfriend. At the moment five weeks seemed like an eternity to him. _

_Gii, sensing his lover's distress and sadness, pulled him into a tight, comforting embrace and cradled the boy's head against his chest. "I'll miss you too, Takumi," he said softly. "I promise to call you as often as I can and I'm already looking forward to our first meeting in Tokyo. I'll be counting the days." _

"_Me too," Takumi replied with a sigh and raised his head to face the most popular and handsome guy of Shidou Academy. _

_Their eyes met and Gii gently placed one hand on the side of Takumi's face. "I love you," he whispered endearingly, before he captured his lover's lips, brushing his tongue teasingly against them, demanding entrance. Takumi obliged and wrapped his arms around Gii's neck, a soft moan escaping him as he felt Gii's tongue brushing against his. _

_The kiss they shared was long, deep and of a searing passion. When they finally pulled away, after what seemed an eternity, both boys were breathing heavily. Gii ran his thumb slowly over Takumi's cheek and lips in a loving caress and with one last chaste kiss he was gone. _

_Takumi's eyes followed his retreating figure until he was out of sight. "I love you too Gii," he whispered as a tear slowly trickled down his face. _

Takumi touched his lips as he recalled that wonderful kiss and sighed deeply. Just the thought of being close to Gii sent shivers of excitement down his spine and made his heart burn with longing and desire for the handsome upper-class man.

Although they had talked many times over the phone within the past few weeks, Takumi felt empty inside, lonely and somehow incomplete. During these past few weeks, the time he had spent with his parents had left him raw, hurting and vulnerable as it always used to do.

Right now he was craving Gii's warmth, his scent, a beguiling mixture of cologne and coffee that always had a calming, comforting effect on him and at the same time never failed to turn him on. But most of all he was longing for Gii's touch.

He wanted nothing more but to feel his boyfriend's arms around him, those strong arms that made him feel protected, loved and at home.

With another sigh Takumi let his eyes wander over Tokyo's skyline again. The sun was slowly setting behind the skyscrapers, bathing Japan's capital into a warm orange-golden glow. It was a beautiful sight. "Gii, are you watching this sunset too," he breathed and leaned his head against the window frame.

How long he'd been standing there, dreaming and lost in thought he couldn't say when the sound of a key being inserted into the front door lock brought him back in reality. 'So this is it,' Takumi thought and closed his eyes for a brief moment as he heard footsteps approaching the living room, 'the first challenge of my life as a university student.'

He took a deep breath and turned around to greet his new roommate properly, but once his eyes met the other guy's face, Takumi stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped to the ground.


	3. Always Be With You: Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Here's chapter 2 of the story, the one with the smexy part... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Yo," he was greeted by an all too familiar voice. "It can't be," he muttered, blinking his eyes in disbelief as he continued to stare at the recent arrival. There, standing in the middle of the room, was Gii, holding two suitcases and smiling brightly. "G-Gii…what…how…," Takumi stammered incoherently, still rooted to his spot at the window. Gii put down his luggage and tilted his head in amusement, the bright loving smile never leaving his handsome face."Oi, Takumi," he exclaimed chuckling. "Is that your way of welcoming a new roommate?"<p>

"Gii," the black-haired boy whispered again, the fact that he wasn't dreaming, that his new share mate and his lover were one and the same person finally registering with him. Tears began to form in his deep brown eyes as he flew across the room and threw himself into his boyfriend's awaiting arms. "Gii!"

The handsome upper-class man wrapped his arms around Takumi and pulled him into a tight embrace. Takumi buried his face in the crook of Gii's neck, allowing his tears to flow freely. Gii tightened his hold and one of his hands disappeared into Takumi's soft black hair, stroking softly, gingerly brushing his neck as he waited patiently for the tears to subside, feeling that his boyfriend's joy about their reunion wasn't the only reason causing them to fall.

Eventually Takumi calmed down and Gii could feel the pressure against his neck ease up. He tenderly gripped Takumi's hair, forcing tear-veiled dark eyes to meet his own. Gii placed his hands on his boyfriend's wet cheeks, softly brushing away a few stray tears with his thumbs. "Takumi," he breathed endearingly and smiled warmly before he met the boy's lips in a sensual kiss. Takumi responded instantly and as he wrapped his arms around Gii's neck he parted his lips slightly, urging his lover to go further.

Gii obliged and passionately deepened the kiss, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from his lover as their tongues met. Takumi lost himself completely in the kiss, the strain of the past weeks and the pain of the long separation from his lover slowly fading away. It felt so good to lie in Gii's arms again, to be close to him, to smell and to taste him. When they at last broke the kiss both of them were out of breath and Takumi's cheeks were flushed.

"I missed you so much," he said hoarsely, looking deeply into Gii's dark-brown eyes, eyes that shone with love and adoration. Gii met his boyfriend's gaze and smiled lovingly. "I missed you too, Takumi," he whispered affectionately. Takumi sighed in contentment and for several moments they remained silently in each other's arms, neither of them willing to let go.

"Na, Takumi," Gii finally broke the silence. "Do I get a tour of our new home?" "Sure," the black-haired boy answered hesitantly and couldn't help blushing at Gii's words. His reference to the apartment as their home made him feel all fuzzy inside and caused his heart to skip a beat. "But there isn't much to see," he explained. "The bathroom is down the hall on the left and on the right is my room." "I see, and where will I sleep tonight," Gii asked innocently, his lips curled up in a seductive smile.

Takumi blushed an even deeper shade of red as the hidden meaning of the words sank in. "You-Your room is over here," he said shyly and walked over to the sliding paper door that led into the adjoining room. Gii picked up his suitcases, still smiling mildly and followed his boyfriend into the bedroom. "Can I help you with anything," Takumi asked, pointing his head toward the luggage. "Thank you, but no," the other boy replied and placed the suitcases next to the closet, before he walked over to the nightstand beside the bed. "I think I'll unpack tomorrow after the rest of my stuff has arrived," Gii continued while placing some of the contents from his pockets into the small drawer.

"So, how do you like our new home," Takumi asked with a shy smile on his face. "It looks very comfortable and I like it very much, except for one thing," the handsome upper-class man answered and turned to face his boyfriend. "I don't like the idea of separate bedrooms. We should really do something about that, don't you agree?" "A-Ano...," Takumi stuttered, lowering his gaze. "You have no idea how often I'd been wishing to switch places with Misu last year," Gii explained and walked slowly over to his lover, a bemused smile at Takumi's shyness gracing his lips.

He always found it amazing and not to mention very cute that, even after two years, Takumi still used to be coy sometimes when it came to certain aspects of their relationship. "Of course it was nice to have a private room, but without you it felt empty and lonely," he continued and encircled Takumi's narrow waist with one arm while he gently placed his free hand under his lover's chin, forcing him to make eye-contact."I missed you every single day and now that our circumstances have changed again, I want things to go back the way they used to be before."

Gii fell silent for a moment, silently contemplating whether to continue or not, but the warmth and affection he could see reflecting in Takumi's eyes encouraged him to go on. "Takumi, I'd like us to not only share the same room from now on, but the same bed as well," he finished huskily. "Gii," the black-haired boy whispered and blushed deeply again. "So, what do you say," Gii asked carefully, his voice laced with hope. Takumi rose to his tiptoes and smiling shyly he placed a sweet kiss on Gii's lips.

"I take that as a 'yes'," the handsome upper-class man sighed happily and couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed Takumi's cheeks were growing redder. "Have I ever told you, that you look adorably cute when you're embarrassed," he breathed seductively in his boyfriend's ear, pulling him closer. "Mou Gii, don't tease me like that," Takumi pouted. "I'm not teasing you. I really mean it," Gii whispered with a velvet-like voice and sealed Takumi's lips with a passionate kiss.

The black-haired boy responded with equal passion and Gii deepened the kiss hungrily. Takumi sighed softly in pleasure and felt his knees buckle as desire spread through him, setting his whole body on fire. Gii noticed the grip on his shoulders tightening and gently pushed his knee between Takumi's legs, keeping his hands firmly placed on the boy's lower back, supporting his lover's body against his own. When they finally pulled away, their breaths were hot and ragged. Gii leaned back a little, only enough to brush Takumi's soft black strands from his forehead, before he met his gaze. Takumi's dark brown eyes were burning with love, passion and lust.

"Takumi," Gii breathed endearingly and claimed his lover's lips again as they began to slowly unbutton each other's shirts. Gii released Takumi's lips and trailed sweet lingering kisses down his neck, coaxing gentle moans out of him. He removed the shirt from Takumi's shoulders and let his lips brush gingerly over his lover's collarbones before he settled in the curve of his neck. With another moan Takumi threw his head back, allowing Gii further access to this very sensitive spot where he started to lick, bite and suck. "Gii," Takumi gasped out hoarsely and buried one hand in his boyfriend's hair, urging him to continue his caresses. Gii placed slow tantalizing kisses up Takumi's throat before he moved his lips back to the boy's mouth. They kissed hard and passionately while Takumi pulled down Gii's shirt. As the two lovers broke the kiss their eyes met and a moment later Takumi felt himself being pushed back onto the bed.

Gii picked up where he hadd left off only a few minutes before and continued to place heated kisses onto Takumi's neck, his shoulders and collarbones as he ran one hand slowly up and down the cream-colored chest, brushing his thumb repeatedly over the boy's nipples. The touch sent a delicious tingle through Takumi's body. A small whimper escaped him and he lightly bit his lip as he felt pleasure washing over him. Feeling him shudder under his caresses, Gii moved his kisses down Takumi's chest and flicked his tongue lightly over one of his lover's now hardened nubs before he took it gently between his teeth. He began to lick and suck teasingly while he gave the other one attention with his fingers, massaging and squeezing softly.

Takumi arched his back and gripped the bed sheets, breathing heavily. "Ahh, Gii!" With a sultry smile Gii continued his erotic actions. After he'd swirled his tongue one more time around the first nipple he kissed his way over to the other one while his hand wandered slowly down to Takumi's jeans. He captured his lover's lips again as he undid the pants and let his hand slip inside, caressing tenderly, before he finally pulled them down together with Takumi's underwear. His own slacks and boxers joined the ones beside the bed only moments later.

The lovers shared another passionate kiss and Takumi couldn't help but moan softly against Gii's lips as he felt his lover's hand evenly stroking his hardening member. Gii pulled away from Takumi's mouth and trailed hot, lingering kisses over the boy's chest, stomach and abdomen. A moment later Takumi felt himself being engulfed in heat as Gii took him into his mouth. Gasping he threw his head into the pillow, overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure that rushed through his body. Gii continued his sweet torture of sucking and licking, driving Takumi mad with lust and the desire to become one with him. With one swift move Gii deep-throated his lover, causing him to cry out in pleasure. "Oh…God!" He then moved his mouth up slowly and after one last teasing lick he began to kiss his way back up to Takumi's chest.

"Gii…please," Takumi gasped out, unable to conceal his need and desire for his lover any longer. Smiling seductively, Gii leaned up and claimed Takumi's soft lips once more. Kissing him back heatedly, Takumi placed his hands on Gii's shoulder blades and pulled him close. "Takumi," Gii sighed breathy against his beloved's lips. Meeting Takumi's passion-glazed eyes, he buried himself inside him, eliciting delicious gasps and moans from the boy as he slowly began to thrust. Takumi tightened his grip around Gii's shoulders and once he'd adjusted to his partner's rhythm he met his every thrust, their bodies joining and coming apart in perfect harmony.

"Takumi," Gii sighed again, as he felt waves of pleasure pulsing through him and sped up his movements. Takumi wrapped his legs around Gii's hips in response, allowing his lover further access to every hidden crevice and every sensitive spot of his body. He pressed his thighs tightly to Gii's side, as he felt Gii brushing repeatedly against his sweet, most tender spot, causing him to cry out with almost every thrust the other boy made. Jolts of electricity shot through his body, his skin started to prickle and his muscles began to tremble. "Gii…I…I'm…," Takumi gasped as he felt himself reaching his peak. Every small thrust felt like fire. His fingers dug deeper into Gii's shoulders and arching his back, he screamed out the name of his beloved as he released and rode out the waves of his climax. "Gii!"

With a raw throaty cry of pleasure Gii came inside Takumi only seconds later. Spent and breathing raggedly he collapsed heavily onto his partner's chest. In a loving caress Takumi buried his hand into Gii's soft hair and pressed a sweet lingering kiss into the crook of his neck.

In a loving caress Takumi buried his hand into Gii's soft hair and pressed a sweet lingering kiss into the crook of his neck. "I love you." Gii leaned up and smiling warmly he gingerly trailed the contours of Takumi's face with his fingers before he captured his soft, swollen lips again in a long, deep and languid kiss. Once they'd pulled away, Gii rolled over to his side and pulled Takumi into an intimate embrace. "I love you too." With a content sigh Takumi snuggled closer to Gii's warm body and for a while they laid there, neither of them saying anything, simply enjoying the feeling of being close to each other.

"Gii," Takumi finally broke the comfortable silence and lifted his head. "Can I ask you something?" "Anything, you want," Gii replied, meeting his lover's gaze. "When did you decide to reject the offer to live in a comfortable, luxurious single apartment in order to share this small, old one with me instead?" The handsome upper-class man chuckled lightly. "I decided to do it the very moment you told me that you'd been accepted at an university here, like me, and that you'd be living in a shared apartment in the 'Sakurayama Students' Residence'," he explained. "I was determined to be your roommate again and after Shouzo told me of his conversation with you, I knew for sure that I'd made the right choice. Luckily there still were some vacancies and my father's secretary settled everything within two days."

"Akaike-kun told you about the conversation we had before the graduation ceremony," Takumi asked quietly and cast his eyes. Gii nodded and ran the back of his hand tenderly over Takumi's cheek, making him look up again."I guess he was worried about the two of us," he mused as he continued his caresses. "As a friend he probably felt that it was his duty to acquaint me with your fears for our future. So, I hope you won't be too angry with him for telling me."

Takumi gently shook his head. "Besides, I'm grateful that he did," Gii went on quietly after a brief moment of silence. "It felt good to know that you were dealing with the same fears and uncertainties as me." "You were afraid too," Takumi asked wide-eyed and Gii nodded almost imperceptibly. "Then, why didn't you tell me about your plan of living together with me again?" "I really wanted to surprise you," Gii answered, a warm smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "This past school year has been really tough for you because of our difficult circumstances and I made you cry so many times. After all the things I put you through during our last year at Shidou, I just had the wish to make you happy and see you smiling carefree again." "You've succeeded," Takumi said softly, a beautiful smile gracing his features. He gently ran his fingers over Gii's cheek before placing a sweet, feathery kiss on his lips. "I still feel like I'm dreaming."

"Takumi," Gii whispered hoarsely and sat up. "There's something I want you to have." The black-haired boy shifted into a sitting position as well and looked at his lover with big questioning eyes. "Originally I had planned to give it to you sometime later," Gii continued as he reached over to the nightstand and pulled something out of the drawer. "But somehow I feel that I should give it to you right now." With that he took a deep breath and turned to face Takumi again. "Do you remember what I told you the night of our last Tanabata at Shidou," he asked, his voice raspy with emotion. Takumi nodded shyly and he could feel his cheeks beginning to burn as a wave of heat rushed over him. "Gii?"

"I said that I wanted to be with you every day," Gii huskily repeated the words he's spoken that night, revealing a small, black velvet box. Takumi gasped when he realized what his lover was holding. "I meant every single word I said back then and I still do," Gii went on as he slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a single diamond embedded in its center. "Hayama Takumi, will you marry me?" The black-haired boy was speechless. For several moments he couldn't say anything, his eyes, blinking in disbelief, travelling back and forth between the ring and Gii's hopeful face as the words slowly registered with him.

"G-Gii…b-but what…what about your parents…t-the business," he finally stammered and lowered his gaze. "How will they react once they find out about us? You're the only son and heir. Do you think they will accept your having a relationship like this?" "They already know and gave their consent," Gii replied quietly. Takumi's eyes shot back up. "Ehh!" Smiling reassuringly, Gii gently placed a hand over his lover's reddened cheek. "I told them about you and me when I went back to the US during spring break," he explained. They weren't surprised and told me that they'd already expected something of that sort, considering how often I called you. However, they were a little taken aback when I asked them to give me their blessings for a future with you. I guess they didn't expect my feelings for you to go that far."

Gii fell silent for a moment and sighed deeply before he continued, his eyes fixed on Takumi's. "Of course the issue of the family business and my succession came up. It would be a lie to say we didn't have a heated discussion, but you know how stubborn I can be when it comes to getting what I want." Takumi nodded silently. "In order to get my way, I told them something, a secret that, up to that day, only Shouzo had known." He inched closer to Takumi's face until their foreheads and noses touched. "I ended up telling them that I'd fallen for you the day I saw you at Sachi's performance when we were younger and that I've been loving you ever since."

Hearing that, Takumi's eyes went wide, his heart skipping a beat as he leaned back a little to meet Gii's gaze again. "Really," he asked shakily, tears brimming in the corner of his dark eyes. You've been in love with me for all these years?" Nodding, Gii leaned up and kissed his lover's forehead tenderly. "After that I had to tell them everything about you and our relationship. They were impressed and in the end they both gave me, no…gave us, their consent and their blessings," he finished huskily, brushing his thumb lovingly over Takumi's lips. "So, let me repeat my question from before. Hayama Takumi, will you marry me and be by my side forever? Will you be my man?"

"Yes," Takumi exclaimed, tears of joy wetting his cheeks as he flung his arms around Gii's neck. "Yes, yes!" The words had barely left his mouth when he felt Gii's lips crashing down onto his. They shared a deep passionate kiss, holding each other tight. After several moments Gii reluctantly broke the kiss and smiling widely he slipped the silver band on the ring finger of Takumi's left hand. He then placed a soft, tender kiss onto his fiancé's hand in an affectionate caress before meeting his eyes again. They shone brightly and Gii could see nothing but love and devotion in them. He pulled Takumi back into his arms and sighed happily. "I think we should celebrate our engagement properly. What do you say Takumi, a romantic dinner and champagne?"

"That sounds wonderful, but for the moment I have a better idea how to celebrate," the black-haired boy replied softly. "Which would be," Gii asked playfully, raising a brow. Takumi smiled seductively and a moment later Gii felt himself being pushed back against the pillow. Takumi's lips descended on his own and he surrendered instantly to his fiancé's touch, kissing him back hungrily as his body began to burn with desire. Without pulling away, Gii slowly shifted his weight until he finally found himself on top of Takumi again. "I really like your idea of celebrating," he gasped huskily against his lover's lips before sealing them once more with a deep, passionate kiss. A breathy sigh escaped Takumi's mouth as he felt Gii's tongue fervently caressing his own and soon the room was filled again with gasps, soft moans and sweet cries of pleasure.

**The End**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the story.<br>I'm still working on the second story of the "Popping the question" set, but I hope that I can upload it next weekend, by the latest. So, stay tuned!

Please leave a review for this story!


End file.
